First Kiss
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Kanan can't sleep one night so he goes outside & finds Hera. Find out what happens.
1. Nightmare & A Kiss

Kanan had another nightmare about Order 66.

He was about to meditate but stopped himself and went outside.

He found Hera on the ramp of the _Ghost _and sat beside her.

"Why are you out here?" Hera asked.

"Nightmare. Why are you out here?" Kanan asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Hera replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go inside." Hera said getting up.

"I love you." Kanan said witout thinking.

Hera turned around and just stood there.

_'I just blew it.' _Kanan thought.

"I love you too." Hera said walking back over to him.

"What?" Kanan asked shocked.

Hera sat beside him again and kissed him.

They broke apart after a minute.

"I love you Kanan." Hera said.

"I love you too." Kanan said.

"Night. See you in the morning." Hera said.

"You too." Kanan said.

_'Yes.' _Kanan thought.


	2. Did you mean it?

It was the night before when Kanan &amp; Hera had kissed.

Kanan was still thinking about the night before.

Kanan seen Hera that morning at breakfast.

She was really quite. That worried Kanan so he asked her what was wrong. She just shook her head like it was nothing.

Finally after two minutes Hera spoke up.

"Did you mean it?" Hera asked. "Mean what?" Kanan asked confused. "What you said last night." Hera said. "Hera, I love you and I will never stop." Kanan said. "I love you Kanan." Hera said. "I love you too." Kanan said smiling.

Kanan leaned over &amp; kissed her.

They broke apart to breath after two minutes.

After they caught their breath they kissed again but this time Chopper was there &amp; went nuts.

"CHOPPER!" They both yelled at the droid.

Chopper left after they yelled.

"I'm gonna go meditate." Kanan said.

He kissed Hera on the cheek.

_'Yes! She finally likes me!' _Kanan thought.


	3. Nightmare

The _Ghost _was once again blasting Tie Fighters.

There was one Tie Fighter left &amp; it was (a different Inquizotor) an Inquizotor's Tie.

The Tie nearly hit the _Ghost_ but Kanan shot it out of the sky.

A few hours after the fight Kanan decided to talk to Hera because Chopper wasn't a good conversationalist.

"Hey Hera." Kanan said. "Hey." Hera said back. "You okay?" Kanan asked. "Yeah." Hera said.

Kanan didn't belive it.

"Hera what's wrong?" Kanan asked. "I'm tired alright." Hera said. "I'll fly the ship if you want me to." Kanan said. "Thanks." Hera said. 'Hey Hera." Kanan said before she left. "Yeah?" She asked. "You know all that stuff I told you. I really did mean it." Kanan said. "So did I." Hera said.

She left so she could get some sleep.

_An hour later._

"Kanan." Hera said. "Yeah." Kanan said. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah just another nightmare about Order 66." Kanan said. "Kanan I could hear you from my room." Hera said. "I'll be fine." Kanan said. As Hera was about to leave Kanan said something, "Will you stay with me?" He asked. "That bad?" Hera asked. "Yeah." Kanan said.

Hera walked over to him.

"Anytime." She said laying down with him. "Thanks." Kanan said. "I love you." Hera said.

She kissed him.

"I love you too." Kanan said. 


	4. Stop beating yourself up

Kanan had not left his room in weeks.

_Three weeks ago_

Kanan was fighting stormtroopers again.

He was about to shoot a stormtrooper when the trooper had hit him in the side making him hit a child instead.

He was so shaken up by the incedent that when he got on the _Ghost_ he went to his room, locked the door, &amp; just cried.

_Present Day_

Hera didn't know what happened so she decieded to find out.

"Kanan. You've been in there for three weeks. What happened?" She asked.

Kanan shighed &amp; opened the door.

"I killed a kid." He mumbled.

"What?" Hera asked.

"A stormtrooper had knocked me to the side &amp; I shot a kid. The kid was like six or seven." Kanan said.

"Kanan, it's not your fault. The stormtrooper that hit you was the one that did it." Hera said.

"The shot came from my blaster though." Kanan said.

"So, quit beating yourself up over something that was not your fault." Hera said.

"It was my fault." Kanan said.

She slapped him.

"Why did you slap me?!" Kanan asked skocked she could hit that hard.

"Stop blaming yourself." Hera said.

She kissed him.

"Now why didn't you do that instead of slapping me?" Kanan asked.

"Because you didn't do what I said." Hera said.

"I have got to learn to listen." Kanan said smiling.

"Yeah you do. Also when something wasn't your fault don't blame yourself." Hera said.

He kissed her again.

"Thanks for helping me out." Kanan said.

"Your welcome." Hera said.


	5. I'll Protect You

Kanan was in his room just thinking until Hera called him.

He went to go see what she needed.

"Let me guess, supply run?" Kanan guessed.

"Yeah." Hera said.

After an hour they finally got to the place to get supplies from there contact.

The contact had one flaw in him. He would not leave Hera alone.

Kanan finally got tired of it so he told Hera they needed to leave.

After two hours Hera decided to talk to Kanan.

"Kanan." Hera said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'll protect you." Kanan said

"What?" Hera asked.

Kanan knew she could take care of herself.

"Force, remember." Kanan said.

She found out what he meant.

"Oh." Hera said.

Kanan walked up to her &amp; kissed her.

"Thanks, I needed that." Hera said after they broke apart.

"I love you." Kanan said.

"I love you too." Hera said.

**Sorry everyone I've got to do just one more chapter because I'm starting a new story called Seige on Lothal.**


	6. Together Forever

Kanan had been thinking a lot lately.

He was mostly thinking about how things were going with him &amp; Hera.

One day Kanan was thinking &amp; he started singing.

Together forever

Just me &amp; you

Together forever

If you'll be mine I'll be your's

Together forever

Together forever

When Kanan finshed he noticed Hera was there.

"How long were you listening?" He asked.

She walked over to him &amp; kissed him.

They broke apart after three minutes.

"I love you Kanan."

"I love you too."

"I meant it." Kanan said.

"I know." Hera said back.

"Besides I don't plan on ever leaving you." Kanan told her.

"Neithier do I." Hera said.

**Sorry everyone but unless I get a total of 15 comments I will not update this story again.**


	7. What the heck!

Kanan was really depressed after a recent mission.

Hera tried to make him feel better but nothing worked.

One thing Hera didn't know was that he was drinking Collerian one behind the other.

She found out soon enough though.

She went to check on him &amp; found him in his room as drunk as rock.

Hera was shocked.

His hair was mess, his eyes were souless, &amp; he slurred everything out.

"What the heck Kanan?!" She yelled.

He grinned.

"I 'as drinkin'." Kanan slurred out.

"Kanan why did you decide to get drunk as dawn?!" Hera yelled still mad.

He shrugged.

"Huh, you need to get to bed." Hera told him.

She walked over to him &amp; helped him to bed.

His grin only grew.

Once she got him in bed he said something.

"What?" Hera asked.

"Yah love meh when I'm 'ike 'his any'ay." He slurred out.

She knew he was just talking.

The truth was she had never like it when someone she knew got this way.

"Go to sleep moron." She said leaving.

_The next morning_

Kanan had finally sobered up.

He had no memory of what happened.

"Hey Hera." He said to her.

She walked over to him &amp; slapped him.

"Oww!" Kanan yelled. "What did I do?!" He yelled.

"That's for getting drunk last night!" She yelled.

"Drunk? Oh dang." Kanan said. "I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did." Hera said.

"Hera if I ever get that way again don't come around me." Kanan said to her.

"Gladly." Hera told him. "Sorry for slapping you."

"No, I deserved it." Kanan said.

He hugged her.

"Thanks." He told her.

"You're welcome moron." She told him.

**Hey y'all! I'm still alive. Should I do one more chapter. Also I need three good OCs for an upcoming story. It needs to be a jedi realated to Kanan.**


	8. Moment of Truth

Kanan had been thinking a lot lately.

He knew that he wanted to be with Hera but he needed to know if she felt the same way.

One day he decided to ask her.

"Hera can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" She asked him.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"It's just I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Do you feel the same?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hera told him.

He smiled.

"Okay. I just needed to know." Kanan said.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

_The next morning_

Kanan woke up smiling.

Hera was right next to him.

_'Best conversation ever.' _He thought to himself.

**Hey y'all! I'm so sorry but I've got to bring this story to a closing but here's the bright side I'll be doing a sequl. So all of the fans of this story you can sleep easy.**


End file.
